


Fangs, Fighting and Flirtations

by Drabbling



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dubious Morality, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbling/pseuds/Drabbling
Summary: Astarion drabbles, will most likely be a series of smutty scenes and angst that loosely follows some form of plot.Honestly more porn than plot, but we love a bit of angst, right?
Relationships: Abdirak/Astarion/Original Female Character, Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate), Halsin (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 208





	1. One

“Astarion, if you’re going to insist on being the one to do it, do it right” Kassana chastised the rogue as he crouched before the sealed strongbox. She crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes as he continued to fiddle at the lock impatiently.

“I am doing it right, you’re just impatient.” He rumbled back with a hiss of annoyance as the lockpick bent into an unusable form from his uncharacteristically brutal movements. He sprung up with a flurry of hands; “It’s impossible. It must have some magic enforcing it.” He excused his failure confidently, tilting his chin upwards in defiance. His hand swept back through his silvery curls as he shifted his weight to his other foot. 

“It’s not impossible, you’re just too rough” Kassana pushed past him gently as she set herself down in front of the lockbox, flicking her own lockpick into the latch. She fiddled with it gently, her head tilted as she waited for the telltale click. Astarion looked on with a half-interested scowl, learning, but not admitting his fault. The others hung back as they picked through the carnage of the previous battle.

“They’re arguing again,” Shadowheart announced flatly as she stared at the two rogues hunched over the chest, bickering among themselves.  
“Nothing new, we should start getting back to camp. It’s getting dark, and unlike them we can’t see in the dark...I can escort you?” Wyll offered a short bow to Shadowheart, who rolled her eyes as she started moving towards the mouth of the cave.  
“Half-Elf, I can see fine.” She curtly replied to him before announcing to the duo; “Don’t take too long trying to sate your egos.” she added before vanishing out the mouth of the cave, Wyll following her with a dejected sigh.

Astarion seemed to be the only one who took any note of the others leaving, his eyes travelling down to Kassana who was crouched by his feet, still fighting with the lock. He smirked as he took a moment to hunker down behind her, his head leaning forward so that his breath hit her neck as he spoke; “You know I’ve always been a better hands-on learner..” He softly hummed into her neck, his hands reaching around to elope hers. She remained still as her hands stopped their movement with the lock, his hand gently prying the lockpick from her fingers; “Though I’m unsure if I am devoted to the current subject”.

“You are aware we’re surrounded by corpses?” Kassana could only think to point out as she felt his lips press against her neck for a moment. He laughed playfully as his hands moved around to pull her back against him slightly.

“What is better to inspire lust than well...bloodlust?” He cooed gently as he pulled himself and her to their feet, still standing pressed against her back. His lips dancing across her neck and lower ear; “Come on, darling, your heartbeat betrays you..surely it can’t all be work and no play?” One of his hands trailed upwards across her stomach to her breast, grazing it to then land on her heart; “Just a nibble..?” He whined gently as she groaned, half in annoyance and half in excitement. She rocked her head rightward, leaving her neck exposed before him. He was much more interesting than a lockbox after all. He leaned to trace his tongue under her earlobe. “Good”.

A quick glance around them showed Astarion the perfect opportunity, spinning the wood elf in his arms so that she was facing him. She looked up at him with a smirk as he leaned down to grab at her thighs, hoisting her up against him as he walked. Her legs wrapping around him as well as her arms. Steadily they came to the wall of the cave, away from the earlier carnage, well, far enough. He pressed her back against the smoothed stone, pinning her against him. He could feel every breath, every heartbeat. He strained his jaw to fight the instinct, not yet.

“Such an elaborate distraction to the fact you can’t pick a lock” She teased him with a sneer, causing his brows to furrow as his grip against her tightened.

“I can pick a lock anytime, but you...well you’re certainly difficult to pin down” he mused as she evaluated her situation. The cool feeling of the stone pressed against her back and the chilled skin of Astarion at her front, her legs wrapped lazily around his waist as he supported her. His lips returned to kissing her neck gently, inhaling her scent.

“Guess you need more practic-” She was cut off as his lips rose to meet hers impatiently, how long had he been waiting for another quiet moment since the party? Hard to tell. His lips hungrily crashed against hers, his body pressing firmly. The kiss became flurried and more erratic as they continued. Astarion only breaks away to swoop down to her neck, nipping it gently and soothing the small marks with his tongue. Kassana forgot her trail of thought as one hand snaked from his shoulder and through his hair, encouraging his attention. He leaned forward so that his body kept her in place as he freed one hand from her thighs, travelling up under her shirt to her breasts. He generously caressed them, though his touch gained ferocity as his nature started to yearn for him to feed. Her breath began to hitch into a pant as his thumb encircled her nipple, her pulse quickening below her neck. His growl came from his chest as he pushed forward, his mouth opening to elope her neck. He bit down, fangs piercing flesh to her small cry, continuing his attention to her chest as he drank feverishly.

“Fuck” Kassana gasped as she felt the piercing cold penetrate her neck. His touch inciting small moans from her lips as he devilishly pinched and tweaked under her shirt. His body was tense as he drank, enthused with the rush of blood. He expected her blood to lose its charm after the first few tastes, but it only became more enticing each time she allowed him this gift. Her fingers curled into small claws at his shoulder as her hand pulled him in, encouraging his feed. Unlike previously, however, he stopped of his own accord. Pulling back, he took a moment to admire her face looking up at him, godly scented blood trickling down her neck. His eyes locking onto hers as their breathing synced in soft pants, blood coating his fangs. She leaned to kiss him deeply, tasting the iron of her own blood on his lips, its taste was exciting, hells knew how good it tasted to him. Intoxicating perhaps.

In a swift movement, he pulled them back from the wall, laying her down under him on the dusty ground of the cave. All thoughts of the uncomfortable cave left their minds as their tongues entwined flirtatiously. Astarion impatiently worked open her breeches with a growing need. His hand slipped into the now accessible area, his fingers slicking against her outer walls to her encouraging gasps. Kassanas own hands pulled at his doublet, a ripping sound as she carelessly pulled it over his head. He paused.

“You ripped my shirt..” He said almost wounded, glancing at the discarded pile of cloth to their side, her hand ran across his exposed chest. Remembering himself, he shifted to tug her remaining lower clothes off her, his fingers returning to their purpose as he lowered his weight on her slightly. 

“Made you look too pretty anyway” She retorted with a smirk, his expression surprised at her evident lack of regard for his finery. One hand running up his back, it moves to caress his cheek fondly for a moment. He leans closer, their noses touching as he spoke.

“Impossible, you destructive little..” He didn’t finish his words, instead punctuating his point by slipping two of his digits forward into her slicked insides. She inhaled sharply at the sudden yet pleasurable intrusion, leaning upward into the crook of his neck which she kissed thankfully. He took his time slowly exploring her folds, his thumb pressing upwards onto her clit in small taunting strokes. Her breathing became heavier and uneven at his touch. He chuckled darkly as he removed himself, sitting back with a proud expression as he would make a show of wrapping his tongue around his fingers, tasting her; “Sometimes I wonder what part of you tastes better..” he purred. She laid there panting as she reached for his neck, pulling him back down upon her.

He wasted no time at her insistence, now fully pressing his weight on her as their lips fought once more for control of the kiss. His hands slipped down to his own bindings, making quick work as he discarded the idea of taking time to undress fully, merely giving himself enough freedom to work with. His arm snaked under her spine, pulling her closer to him as her back naturally curved. A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he used his free hand to guide himself to her opening, savouring the second before pushing forward. Kassana rolled her hips up excited, inviting him deeper as he started to thrust himself. “Ast..that’s it” She moaned gently as he pushed against her spot, inciting a devilish glint from his eyes. His hand moved under her head, entwining with her hair as he gripped, he pulled her head back, exposing her neck peppered with her drying blood.

“No dear, this is” He growled as he sharply spurred forward, hilting himself fully with a groan. She gasped through her teeth as she laid gripped by him, one hand firmly on her waist and the other holding her head steady. Her breasts rose and fell with her elated breath. He wasted no more time, settling into a series of deep thrusts within her. The sounds of flesh on flesh started to echo throughout the cave. Astarion loosened his grip on her hair to cradle her closer to him as his movements picked up speed. Kassana met him with enthusiasm, using what she could to roll herself to meet his wanting thrusts. He felt amazingly refreshing against her, chilled skin brushing against her burning flesh. His thrusts turned from deep intrusions to quick, precise movements, alternating every so often to entice her building ecstasy. He pulled his hand from her waist to slip between them, his fingertips caressing and pressing against her clit. Her moans grew in confidence, their building pleasure throwing off the concern of discovery. 

Her head buried in his neck as she breathily begged him for release, perhaps the one desire of another he couldn’t ignore. He adjusted himself to press against the spot she moaned loudly at earlier, focusing his movements at a fluid and stable pace as hers started to unravel into twitching responses. Her legs pulled him in tightly against her as her fingers scratched across his back, inciting his own groan, it should feel wrong..but it didn’t. In fact, the very opposite. His own composure was faulting as he felt her constrict around him in her peak, coaxing him towards his own high. He let go, spurring his hips forward in a crescendo of pointed thrusts as he felt himself swell and burst. Joining her moans he released within her, thrusting still to waste not an ounce of given pleasure. A few moments of tight embrace followed as they silently breathed together, a sheen of sweat covering both their brows. In an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness, he leaned to kiss her forehead gently.

“That was...invigorating, love” he panted, still entwined with her, embracing the moment of closeness they both denied to admit they craved.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, no real smut, but a charged angsty moment is just as sexy? Right?  
> Vampire angst...fangst.  
> I'm curious where I take these two gremlins.

"How long do you think you can deny your place, worm?" Harsh words stung from the smoke, Kassanas hands flailed looking for something to grab onto, but there was nothing. No, not her, it can't be her. Her breath felt like she was suffocating on the thick fog that surrounded her, the impenetrable darkness.

"No!" She sat up, inhaling morning air in gulps as she looked around herself. She was in the camp, but her mind was still ringing with the laughter that came from the smoke. Gritting her teeth, she dragged her knees to her chest, holding them tightly. Another dream, they were getting worse. A shift of movement made her look to the others, they were all sound asleep or meditating. Shadowhearts arm was twitching, the sound that had caught her attention. Kassana breathed out slowly as she wiggled from her bedroll, tumbling in an unsteady daze down towards the river. She planted herself in the sandy mud, burying her face in her hands she steeled herself.

"Bad dreams…?" A sultry tone broke the silence, causing her to jump as Astarion moved to sit beside her, she must have woken him.

"I'm fine, go back to your meditation" She snipped, tucking the strands of loose hair behind her ears as she stared back towards the water. Astarion hissed with mild annoyance at her deflection, Kassana rolling her eyes. 

"And here I thought -I- was the difficult one.." He purred, leaning back onto his hands; "We can discuss it, what was it? That seductive little worm get under your skin?" He mused, assuming her dreams to reflect the others. It was her time to hiss this time, coiling away from him with a dark expression.

"The only seductive little worm under my skin is right in front of me"

"I'm wounded" Came the reply with a narrowing of his eyes. "Though I think I am at your side, not in front of you" He teased gently, a finger moving to prod her in annoyance. She batted his finger away, grumbling; "My, you are bothered" he considered aloud.

She tightened her jaw, he wasn't to blame for her dreams. He wasn't to blame for anything that made her feel so terrible..but taking her anger out on him was more straightforward. But unfair. She exhaled slowly, if she could not clear her mind in peace, she would use another method.  
"If you're staying up, perhaps we should use this time...mindfully" She looked at him with a change of expression, a forced smile, a knowing glance. He smirked back as he leaned in as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh..?" He cooed, her hand moving to stroke at his neck gently as she pressed her lips against his. He was the perfect distraction, so concerned for his own pleasures and future she never had to indulge her secrets. He was vain, arrogant, frustrating and not to mention his taste for trouble. But his lips were soft, chilled and brought peace to her that made forgetting the terrible dream easier. His tongue flicked at hers, his eyes opening in mild surprise as he felt her hand slowly work its way to the front of his breeches. Her hand cupped and caressed him, inciting a small growl of approval as he dragged her closer into the kiss. He manoeuvred her over him, the dark-eyed elf straddling his lap, it was all so tempting.

Astarion leaned back gently as he admired her face, pale yet not sallow skin, dark hair and eyes. Her secrets were hidden behind this veil, he knew, she would trust him with her blood and in her bed but never with what was in her mind. He frowned to himself, why did it bother him? She showed him the same courtesy, never asking him more than he wished to give, yet he gave it..entrusting her to see the cracks within his demeanour.

"Careful, you're thinking" Her words broke his inner debate as she held an amused smirk. His hand raised to caress her cheek, his thumb tracing across her lips. He didn't say anything for a moment, her expression went from amused to accusing. "What?" She flinched away from his hand, it was too tender, and her guard was again up.

"The others will wake up soon, dearest, we shouldn't right now" Is all he could think to say to answer for his lack of urgency. She was pressed against him, he could feel his member throb under his smallclothes against her. He wanted her, by the gods he did, but not like this. "You should bathe, clear your mind."

"You're kidding me, right?" She frowned down at him, her eyebrows knotted as she tried to decipher him, finding no answers; "I didn't think you would get bored of me this quickly. Very well." She nodded sharply, moving to dismount from him. Before she managed to roll away, Astarion grabbed at her hip, holding her in place as he looked at her.

"I'm not, that's..the issue," He said with a tone of seriousness, his look was hardened, but there was a vulnerability there. He moved forward to kiss her cheek gently; "You're baffling" He mused gently into her hair as he pulled her close for an embrace. He was so close to her neck, he could drink from her if he only asked..but not now. There was something familiar in her actions, the distractions she gave, he wouldn't pry, but he would try to understand. He owed her that much. He inhaled her scent deeply before loosening his grip, letting her roll off him and gather herself to her feet.  
She didn't say anything for the longest moment, his small admission that he wasn't simply entranced by the blood and sex she had to offer was a curious snippet. 

"I'll..see you later" Kassana simply said, crossing her arms over her chest as she made her way further upstream to bathe. Astarion grumbled, why did he care whatever she was hiding, he had what we wanted from her, didn't he? He was the most powerful Vampire Faerun had ever seen, he could walk in the daylight, enter homes! Yet his mind was wasting time debating over the feelings of some wood elf savage? He growled in annoyance. Looking up at the sunrise starting to peek over the distant mountain range and forests, he exhaled. Of all the delights he could indulge in with this new power..she was the sweetest, most frustrating one of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, any situations or such you would love to see played out!


	3. Halsin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassana looks to get her thrills elsewhere to try and prove something to herself.  
> Halsin Hardcore Smut, because that's a lot of druid.

Deep footprints littered the path behind the storming Elf as she muttered hotly under her breath, her mind racing. How dare he use such a tactic on her, the tenderness, to try and pry her secrets. Kassana bitterly went over Astarions actions in her mind as she undressed by the bank, throwing her clothes aside. She had simply wanted relief from her mind, not some poor attempt to weed his way into her feelings. She had accepted some tenderness at the ending of their private trysts, but never has she implied she wanted to form some bond. Her jaw clenched as she waded into the cold water of the river, the stream gushing past in the idyllic setting. Why did it bother her so much that it almost worked? That she almost wished she could fall into some fantasy where they even cared for each other? Nonsense, she assured herself. It was nothing, strictly a warm relief to them both. Then why did she allow him to feed? It was pleasurable, sometimes, but the dull ache and tiredness afterwards lingered. It gave her no real benefit, but it kept him healthy, alive. Sinking down into the water, she leaned back to submerge her head under. 

The sounds under the water were dulled, swirling, another world disconnected from winds and birdsong. She remained wishing she could stay under there forever, waiting. But soon her throat started to tighten, her lungs twitched. Pushing herself to the surface once more, Kassana cleared away her eyes. Only to be met by the face of a large brown bear at the opposite bank, it having just broken through the hedge line. She froze; “Oh...shit” she mere whispered as she watched the animal. But before she could make a break for it, a crack of magic flurried through the air. The bear shifting to its hind legs as she reverted into perhaps the more imposing figure of Halsin. The Archdruid looked down in the waters at her, remaining still, his gaze locked before he shifted with a cough. 

“Ah, Kassana, my apologies, I did not think the rest of the camp would rise this early” The Druid explained as he soon averted his eyes. Kassana observed his strained posture, imposing and animalistic. She thought for a moment, perhaps the Druid can help her prove a point to herself. She smiled gently.

“Don’t be sorry, only natural” She teased slightly as she still lurked with the water up to her collarbone. “Can I help you with something?”

“Ah, no, I was just fishing” He excused himself with another cough, taking a glance back at her. Kassana caught his gaze with her own, slowly rising to her feet fully and walking forward. The water dripped from her body, exposing it entirely to the Druid as she tilted her head rightwards.

“Are you sure?” She asked, by the gods she was shameless, she knew. But the Druid seemed to be barely holding back his want as he clenched his jaw. He had just shifted from the mindset of a beast, she wondered if that lingered for a while. The Archdruid couldn’t help his gaze from falling from her face, taking her all in. She was a beauty, like most wood elves, but it was her confidence that grabbed him. 

“Would that not complicate matters, I will return to my grove once our business is done at the towers-”

“I’m not here for attachment, Halsin, I just need to scratch an itch” She put out there bluntly, which he could only nod quietly in response to. He was still staring at her body, seeming to consider her words and find them acceptable. The water splashed as the Archdruid approached her with little warning, confidently grabbing the small Elf by the arms and quickly lifting her from the water. She gasped in surprise as his large calloused hands gripped her as he sat on the bank, her atop and straddled around his waist. He wasted no time in pleasantries, this wasn’t an act of love, trust or tenderness, but need. He pulled his own robe from his shoulders and under him, lifting her along with him. She groaned as she felt his hardening member slide across her, it was impressive as the rest of him.

Settling back on his elbows, Halsin brought his tongue to her neck as he hungrily kissed and nipped at it. She groaned, a short flutter of guilt twisted in her gut before it was all but chased away by the feeling of Halsins large digits penetrating her. “F-fuck” she gasped, taken by surprise as he pumped them into her. He smeared her wetness around her, preparing her for his full intentions. Kassana whined and threw her head back as the Druid moved his tongue to her breasts, licking and flicking at them with his tongue. His hand continued to curl into her, rubbing and widening his two fingers, his thumb grinding gently against her clit. The water rolled down her body, onto his, a new layer of sweat coating her body from his attentions. She started to meet his fingers thrusts, lifting and lowering herself to meet him before he soon quickly removed his digits. She opened her mouth to protest, only to have it filled with his kiss. An immense pressure started to amount against her entrance, soon realizing why he was muffling her with his kiss. She grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as his hands moved to her hips. He pulled her down slowly, never stopping, but slowly filling her with his member.

Kassana moaned loudly into him as their mouths were locked in a kiss, feeling him stretching and filling her. Her whole body shuddered at his welcomed intrusion, his hands, however, kept her still as if locked in a vice, as he continued to press in. Soon she felt his sack press against her, signalling to her she had managed to take in all of him. Halsin groaned deeply, the reverberation could be felt by Kass as it ripped through his chest. He took one hand from her waist to tangle into the back of her hair, pressing her face gently into his shoulder.

“You might want to bite down” He suggested, she was about to rise up and ask him what he meant, was it some sort of joke. But he quickly withdrew from her, causing her mouth to open wide in a gasp as she suddenly felt his absence ache throughout. Not a moment later the sensation was replaced by the blissful and chaotic feeling of it being swiftly filled, Halsin slamming her hip down to his in one brutish stroke. She understood what he meant now, her face burying into the crook of his neck to muffle herself as she cried out, the rest would be drowned by the stream. Halsin moaned, lifting her from him again only to resheathe himself with vigour. Kassana nearly collapsed against him, her nails drawing blood on his shoulder. She knew he would be rough, but this was something else. Something carnal.

Halsin made an approving grunt as her moans died down, dropping the hand from her hair to join the other at her waist. Gripping her, he soon made quick work of pulling and pushing her above him, setting the pace for their animalistic coupling. Kassana bit her lip until she drew blood, trying to force her moans to remain quiet. Halsin didn’t let up, continuing to plunge upwards into her. He watched her chest rise and fall as she rode him, grinning to himself as she watched her twist and lose herself upon him. He moved a single hand to grab at her right buttock and pull her in for an especially deep thrust, she flinched with pleasure and fell forward onto him. He laughed, rolling atop of her as if she were a ragdoll, with his strength, she might as well have been. He gave her a small questioning nod, a nonvocal enquiry of if she was okay.

She nodded back, a small smile breaking across her lips as she moaned under him. In response, he swiftly pulled himself free of her tight embrace, flipping her onto her stomach. She gasped in surprise, being laid out on her stomach was unusual. She felt his weight drop onto hers, thankfully he half supported himself with an elbow as the other hand guided himself back into her. He moaned deeply into her ear as he sunk back into her, resuming his thrusts. 

She was soon being pummeled roughly into the dirt, Halsin sharply connecting his hips to her ass, growling in approval. She couldn’t think of much else, only the blissful carnal delight of the Druid roughly taking her. His supporting arm was on the ground before her, his massive stature evident as he encaged her on the grass. His grunts soon turned into more extended moans, his free hand pulling her leg open more so he could hilt her fully with every stroke. Kass tried to muffle her cries, Halsin moved his arm closer, offering her something to muffle her sounds of pleasure on. She bit his arm, trying to block out her cries from the deep thrusts sending bolts of pleasure throughout her. This stirred something in the Druid, his growl turned louder as he finally shoved his might into a series of quick pommels.

Kassana didn’t have a chance to prepare as her orgasm exploded within her, tightening herself even more around the Druid. He didn’t seem to notice, his hips still brutally powering his deep grinding into the Elf, muttering to himself as he grips her close. His movements soon become erratic, jerking and uncontrolled as he slammed his hips a final few times, warmth spreading through Kassanas loins as he filled them. The Druid dropped his weight on her as he forced himself deep as he could within her, spurting out the final few drops as his breath heaved. She moaned from below him, in a daze from the frenzied affair, whining gently as she felt his member slide free of her, leaving her filled and weak.

He helped her to her wobbled feet back into the lake, taking a few minutes to help herself clean away the mud and sin. She slowly regained her thoughts from out of the fog of desire, it was fantastic, yes, but her stomach dropped as she realized her itch was still there. It wasn’t sex she craved with Astarion after all, shit.


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassana and Astarion argue, compromise, smut follows.  
> fangsty.

"Ugggghh" Kassana whined childishly as she flopped herself down on her bedroll with a long exhale. She was sore, spending the day scouting their way to the mountain pass was excruciating after the morning she had. She was sore, bruised and exhausted as she wanted to fall into meditation without disturbance. Her mind wandered to Astarion, he had been missing since their parting that morning, before she found Halsin. Perhaps it was for the best, the intimacy the Vampire tried to force from her was a cold knife to her gut. She had done no wrong, they were not attached, but she still felt a twinge of regret. She closed her eyes slowly as she slipped into meditation to push it from her mind.

She was jolted from her memories by the snap of foliage, sitting up as her hand reached for her blade. In the pale moonlight, she saw a figure stalking into the camp who paused as they saw her. Astarion. Her jaw tightened as the tension was apparent, both taking a long breath before she spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Where were you?" She questioned, getting to her feet to quietly walk over to him at the edge of the clearing.

"Surprised you can still walk after Halsin had his way...though I suppose that's what you like, isn't it darling, brutality?" Astarions tone was hardly laced with his usual playful snideness, there was venom there. His eyes narrowed at her as he attempted to stride to his bedroll. Kassanas' hand reached out, tugging his sleeve harshly as she forcibly directed him to the ruins instead. He hissed, being dragged along by her.

"I only just fixed this" He whined as she pulled him around, soon slipping free and opting to simply follow her into the darkness. His footfall was heavy, an evident representation of his mood as he stormed along. She turned as they arrived at the ruins, looking at him questionably.

"Where were you? You're lucky you could find the camp after we moved" Her hands planted on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Astarion rolled his eyes before flashing her an agitated snarl.

"Please, you knew I would be back..you set my bed after all. I simply needed to spend the day cleansing myself. Imagine me, coming to ensure your wellbeing only to see you mewling like a babe under our dear druid." His voice was snide as his hands furled in delicate movements.

She exhaled slowly, so he had seen. She remained silent as she stared at him, both glaring at each other in the moonlight. She faltered, her gaze dropping. She could not deny the truth, after all.

"I never knew you would get so bored of me so quickly" He sneered as he used her own words against her. She growled, closing the distance between them as she glared up at him.

"You have nothing to chastise me for, we are not exactly betrothed" She hissed out in a whisper, his expression was hardened, hateful even. He tried to hide his annoyance, sighing as he turned away from her. She continued "Would you not do the same if some pretty thing trembled into your path?"

"You're right. I can't blame you, I would have done the same" He said in an uncaring tone. He felt the anger burning in his gut, frustration, how dare she sully his pride? Take such a horrendous whack at his ego? He rolled his shoulders as he remained silent in his thoughts. Kassana crossed her arms across her chest as he turned back towards her. She looked beautiful in her anger, her rage. She held the elegance and deadliness of a blade. The images of her withering in the dirt under Halsin flashed across his mind, why did it bother him so? Hedonism is hardly a crime. But yet, as she stared at him like a snake ready to strike, he could not help appreciate her nature. His nature. "Do what you will, I am sure I can visit Lae' zel or Shadowheart for my thrills".

There, that was it. That tightening of her jaw, the darkening of her gaze. Astarion knew he had won as his words incited the same feeling of hot jealousy within her. 

"Or maybe not..you felt that didn't you..that sting" He stalked closer, pushing her back against the cold stone of the ruins. He looked fierce in the darkness, white glints of light reflecting from his sanguine gaze. His hand moved to stroke across her stomach. He pressed his cold palm over her shirt "Right here..that rage..maddening isn't it? Someone getting under your skin, digging into your thoughts.." 

She squirmed as she remained silent, turning her face away from him to the right. His hand snapped up to grip her chin tightly, forcing her to face him. 

"Maddening" He repeated.

"What is this?" She asked bluntly as she felt his body pressed against her, his hand holding her so delicately for his iron grip. She knew what it was, it was a game, a deadly game they had both been playing from the start. They were both against playing but also unwilling to lose, it was the game of letting something see behind their masks. His grip dropped from her face, taking a step back as he seemed to consider for a moment.

"Let's say..we forget this little tiff, it's hardly a crime. But..before either of us gets the inclination again to stab someone for the sake of pride. Perhaps we should promise to only indulge our desires with each other while this little..affair...is ongoing." He proposed the idea to her, flashing his teeth in a charming sneer.

"I'm not some toy, Astarion. I don't do attach-" He stopped her, a finger rising to her lips as he leaned in.

"No, neither do I, but it's a safety precaution...who knows what the next brute may do to you..and I assure I will be happy to indulge you in the future. You're not a toy, no, but...I never did like to share" He mused to her as her face eyed him with an untrusting demeanour; "I promise, if you do, darling. Just you and me...well, maybe some others if you're into that sort of thing".

Kassana didn't respond, an unattached attachment..it didn't make sense..yet it did. If she was in his boots, she probably would befall to petty jealousy also. She felt it when he merely suggested he would indulge in the others at the camp. It was natural, wasn't it? His gaze was focused on hers in a predatory manner as he watched her think. She was taking too long.

"What? am I not enough for your tastes" He snarled as his hand slipped between her legs, pushing against her sex inciting a small cry of pain from her lips, she was still sore. "Tender are we? Is he what you want? To hurt? Fuck an animalistic brute that ravages you?...a monster? Darling if you wanted a monster, you need only ask" He hissed as he felt her hands shove at him harshly, away from her. She looked up at him without fear, but anger, annoyance.

"Do that again, and I'll slice you from navel to neck" She snarled at him, there was a tension between them. A tight coil of anger, pain, a force that wanted to lash out at the world that seethed under both their skins. He only smirked at her, mouthing a coy 'sorry'. 

She relaxed back against the stone before she spoke; "You're an infuriating and childish man, Astarion"

"And you, my dear, are a cruel and brutal woman... It's what attracts us to each other." He lied, there were more reasons. "I will never harm you, but I can't promise the same for anyone you entertain while we currently share a bed." He nodded slowly, the anger subsided. His features cracked for a moment in a grimace. "If you want out, I'll go meditate and we'll never speak of this again."

He nodded slowly, he was serious. Kassana watched his face as her mind started to race. She could end this right now, but something gnawed at the back of her mind. Is this what they were, some fatal attraction doomed to burn each other? Something better? She didn't know. She prepared herself for a moment before she spoke; "I don't want out."

"Then say it" His hand moved to trace along the outline of her face, barely brushing against her skin. Astarion smirked as she admitted she didn't want to stop their time together, but it wasn't enough. She let out an unamused growl.

"I promise" She spoke slowly through gritted teeth. She hated him for making her say it aloud. He smiled brightly as if he was the cat who just caught and gutted the canary.

"A good compromise, I assure you...now for your apology" His hands settled on her shoulders as he pulled her around to where he was standing. She raised an eyebrow at him in a challenge, shaking her head.

"I am not saying sorry." 

"I didn't ask you to say it" He smirked slowly as he leaned back against the wall. She tilted her head aside as she brushed away her hair with a sigh. He laughed, shaking his head; "No, that is a gift and always will be. It will never be taken as anything but. No, apologies are commonly made on one's knees, correct?" His eyebrow lifted coyly as the realization of his request dawned on her. 

She remained silent as she looked him up and down, he was beautiful, even more so in the dim light of the evening. But also infuriating, a liar, a showman. An overall a fiend that preyed on anything foolish enough to fall into his web. Astarion watched her with a delighted smirk dripping with sin, she was ethereal. But also infuriating, a liar, as tricky to pin down as smoke in the wind. He felt pride as she slowly slipped to her knees before him, his hand moving to twist in her dark locks affectionately for a moment. He could not ignore the slight elation in his heart at the thought of her promise. To have thrown Halsin aside so quickly in favour of him. The same promise had also come from his own lips, however. He rationalized his own actions as selfish, possessive. Ignoring the fact they were also submissive, needy. This wasn't about safety or control at its core, he knew. It was his desire, her desire, another step in their infernal waltz that will sweep them to suffering or delight. Neither of them yet knew where it was taking them or even cared to admit they were dancing.

Kassana looked up at him from her knees as they shared a charged gaze. His hands moved to unbuckle his belt before she leaned to help him. Her hands slowly undid his breaches, unveiling his hardening member. Astarions patience waned as his hand returned to her hair, his fingers curling around her skull. He pulled her head forward to meet him, her lips brushing as his tip. 

"Well?"

His voice purred from above her as she inhaled sharply, a shudder running through her spine like electricity. He excited her, far beyond others. Parting her lips gently, her tongue flicked at the head teasingly. She expertly continued along his length, kissing and giving brushing licks. Astarion groaned quietly as he tilted his head back, inhaling slowly before gazing back down at the sight. She started to suck on his tip before leaning to let more of him slip within. Her tongue twisted around him, making the vampire moan quietly. Fingers curled around her scalp again as Kass felt herself being pulled towards him, more of him filling her mouth and throat. 

"A good start" He murmured above her as his chest started to show his heavy breathing. His lips coiled in a satisfied smile as he pulled her closer. The Wood Elf lurched as it filled her throat for a moment and withdrew soon after. Kassana panted for breath, he was testing her limits. A dark chuckled came from above. She returned to pleasing him again as his hand started to direct her head in tandem with his hips. He took a twisted pleasure in watching her eagerly trying to pleasure him. A low groan started to escape Astarions lips as he tilted his head back once more, muscles tensing. He continued to steadily fill her throat with steady thrusts, enjoying her constricting around him. She soon settled into a rhythm, breathing through her nose as she tried to keep up with his growing pace.

The Vampire soon stood himself firmly on his feet, pulling away from the wall as his other hand settled on her head. With both hands, Astarion started to meet her in deep and quick thrusts, withdrawing every so often to let her draw breath. She caught his gaze as he hissed in pleasure at the sight of her lips spread around him, inhaling him. Her hands soon rose to help her stroke at the base of him, causing his hips to jerk harder towards her. His speed increased to nearly hilting her followed with a series of satisfied grunts. Kass gagged around him as his actions became more dazed by lust. He slowed and relaxed a moment before pulling free from her embrace, the Vampire moved one hand to gently caress one of her ears almost fondly.

She panted heavily, a spot of drool falling from her lip as she inhaled air. He ruffled her hair in near assurance before connecting them once more. She bobbed along with his thrusts, his hands ensuring she kept pace. His hisses and moans started to turn into small panted grunts as his speed became erratic. He pushed forward with a groan, Kass feeling his member swell against her tongue and within her. Falling back against the wall once more, he dragged her with him, thrusting his seed directly down her throat with an unrestricted moan of ecstasy. Kass lurched as she swallowed him down, Astarion holding her head to him. His loosened his grip as he soon pulled free, leaving behind a salted taste. He cradled her head before him as he composed himself, leaning down to push her back onto the earth. As she laid down flat, he climbed upon her, entrapping her with his body as he kissed her deeply. She felt his tongue against hers, his hands pulling her close. His kissed broke free to travel down her neck, leaving small nips before he settled below her ear.

"May I, Dearest?" He asked with a tenderness that made her heart flutter, tensing under him. He sensed the shift, preparing to pull away before he heard her reply.

"Yes" 

It made him all but moan ever so gently as his lips brushed lower down, kissing the spot gently before freezing fangs pierced into her skin. Kassana winced from the sharp pain that flashed across her, only to feel the pleasurable ease that soon followed. The feeling continued as he laid above her, he started caressing her neck gently with his fingertips. She felt his other hand connect with hers. Their fingers entwined as Kass withered under him, feeling both their pulses as he drank his fill. His bite evolved into a deep kiss before pulling away, his lips meeting hers. It was sinful, how harshly they lashed at each other only to then embrace so. Astarions mind was calm, blissful even as he indulged in a few long moments of closeness with her. She didn't push him away, her eyes closed as their noses brushed.

With a heavy sigh, Astarion got to his feet and redid his breeches, offering then a hand to help Kassana to her feet. They looked at each other in confinement, their expressions raw and unaltered, maskless. Both of them simply looked at each other fondly and confused before returning back to camp in silence.


	5. The Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reunion with Abidrak leads to well...a threesome.  
> Gratuitous smut for myself really.
> 
> Also, if you love Astarion and other BG3 companions/npcs. I am apart of a discord dedicated to expressing our love for these characters. We have artists, writers, smut, memes...it's your one stop shop for fellow simps; https://discord.gg/JnPcvGr
> 
> Feel free to join us!

"I don't care if it's 'perilous', I'm climbing down, and we are heading through the mountains." Kassana proclaimed loudly to the others. They collectively sighed at her demand, Gale and Halsin shaking their heads at each other. 

"There's no other choice but the Underdark, Kassana, it would be wise to avoid the shadow taint as much as we can," Halsin explained with a sage nod. This caused a growling sound to emit from Kass as she realized she was outnumbered. The Druid continued; "I didn't account for a dragon, there is said to be a path down from within the Fort. We should camp there and make haste in the morning." 

Kassana bitterly followed the group as they turned to retrace their steps south. Wyll leading ahead to prattle on about his ‘heroics’ during the last battle that took place there. She hung back as she tried to compose her soured expression. Astarions pace lagged behind the others as he kept to Kass’s side, looking at her with a raised brow.

“What?” She asked finally, looking at him with a blank expression. He chuckled lightly at her, shaking his head.

“I know better than to ask why you’re pouting” He teased with a dismissive gesture of his hand; “It does not mean I can’t delight in your tantrum.”

“It isn’t a tantrum..”

“No? So you’ve been stamping your feet for mere musical effect? You’ve been rather sore on the subject of the Underdark since -dearest- Halsin suggested it” He said the Druids name with a slick of venom. Kassana sighed gently as she crossed her arms, her jaw tightening as she spoke hardly above a whisper.

“I grew up there, I don’t rejoice in returning” She muttered, Astarion seemed taken back by her blunt admission. He looked at her for a moment to gauge her expression, which was sullen.

“I see, not one for reunions, I can’t blame you. Curious, for a Wood Elf.” He added, not resisting the urge to dig ever so slightly. She grumbled once more as she shifted her gaze to look at him, shaking her head.

“It’s ancient history.” Kassanas features were hardened at her statement, breathing in deeply in frustration. Astarion didn’t push the matter further, instead literally pushing the Wood Elf off to the side of the track with a swift pounce. His hand clasping over her mouth to muffle her yelp as the others continued on blissfully unaware. He pulled her back close to him, spooning her in the tallgrass.

“Shh, darling, just a little...rest stop” He purred into her ear as his hand would slide across her side. Her tense posture relaxed as she realized his intention..which was to ease her the way he knew best. As Kass allowed her body to relax, Astarion made quick work of running his tongue seductively across her neck. Her breath hitched as she pushed her ass back against him to the response of an amused snicker, she felt his cool touch snaking around her stomach. His fingers nestled their way into her breeches, finding her clit with an expert touch before rolling his fingers across it gently. She moaned ever so gently into his palm, the Vampire grinning against her neck as he nipped at her.

“Do you think you two could at least wait until we’re in the temple?” Came a flat and unamused tone from above them. They both laid frozen before their heads turned in sync, eyes wide, Kassanas cheeks flushed. Shadowheart loomed down at them disapprovingly; “I’ll save what is left of your dignity and tell the others you fell” She said pointedly. Astarion hissed in annoyance as he took his hand back, getting to his feet along with the Wood Elf. They both straightened their clothes in silent pouting. They soon climbed their way through onto the path to join the others who were waiting a few minutes south. 

It was nightfall by the time the party reached the Temple, wasting no time to split into various crevices of the desecrated ruin under the Fort. Astarion wasted no time dragging Kassana by the elbow back into the empty halls above, a smirk on his features.

“Now this time let us hope dear Shadowheart is occupied” He mused gently as his hands wrapped around her waist against a pillar in the main hall. Suddenly, a cry echoed around them of pain, both of the Elves looking in the direction it called out from. Astarion pulled his hands back, dropping low alongside her as they sneaked to its source. Another cry, male, came from behind a familiar side room entrance.

“It can’t be..” Kassana said in a baffled tone, pushing the great wooden door to reveal a dimly lit room. At the far end knelt a man who was slicing a dagger across the flesh of his own shoulder, his cries flowing freely as his blood; “Abdirak”. The Priest stopped his penance as he turned to look at who addressed him. He laughed as he got to his feet, bowing politely to them both. 

“Ah, Dear one! You finally returned” He exclaimed in a joyous tone; “And you, Astarion was it not? What brings you to my humble service” He opened his arms to them both in a welcoming gesture, seeming unbothered by the blood trickling down his flesh. Astarion laughed in amusement as Kassana blinked.

“I thought you would have left.”

“Ah, not yet, there are still many things to be explored in these bloodied walls. But what of you? Have you come to bathe in Loviatars blessing once more?” He asked with an excited chirp, his gaze flashing to his collection of tools.

“I think she repented last time enough for the both of us, however, don’t I recall a promise of returning the favour, Love?” Astarion asked Kassana with a devilish grin. She clenched her jaw and nodded. He was right, she recalled the last meeting with the Priest which left her back bloodied and raw from his infliction of pain, it was mind-numbing. She remembered her promise to do the same for him, in thanks for his favour. Abdirak raised his hands in an excited exclamation as he spoke.

“Glory to the goddess! And here I worried it was simply empty words. You are an impressive one, child” He said to the Wood Elf with almost a purr; “How could I reject pain from the hand of one such as you?” He said it as if it was an honour, and to him, well, it was. The Priest of Lovitar revelled in pain, the feeling itself spoke of intimacy and love in his eyes. Kassana felt a cold palm press against her back to urge her forward to the Priest. She sighed as she stepped closer. Abdiraks height caused him to peer down at her hungrily, offering his surprisingly gentle hand to her. She placed her own within his grasp, being led gracefully to the table; “What will it be..?” he asked. 

Before her on the table laid an assortment of various tools. An exotic collection of knives, hammers, maces and one singular whip. The mere look of the coiled cord sent a shudder down her back, the spider-like design, the silver etchings, it was a drow weapon. Abdirak took notice of her reaction, moving to pick it up and place it delicately in her hand, whispering in her ear; “Excellent choice, dear one.”

Kassana stood hesitantly with the whip in hand as the Priest situated himself in the alcove before them, his back bare and littered with knotted scars. Astarion grinned brightly at the prospect, urging her on with a flurry of hand gestures. She rolled her eyes at his theatrics, looking at Abidrak who turned his head with a smile; “Don’t hold back dear one..”.

A crack echoed throughout the stone room as Kassana flicked the whip, the Priest crying out in delighted pain as it connected with his flesh. Kassana felt a lurch in her stomach, an uncomfortable pull. She flinched at the unsettling sound of the whip; “Ugh, that’s it!” the Priest called out in encouragement. She braced herself as she let another deafening crack fill the hall to more pleasured cries. She felt hands settle on her waist as Astarion muttered in her ear sensually.

“Don’t stop.” He said quietly, one hand rounding her hip and swiftly under her breeches. She softly yelped in surprise as his fingers stroked under her smallclothes against her. Kassana turned her head to argue, only for Astarion to nod forward at the Priest; “Best keep him occupied…” he purred. She inhaled sharply, his fingertips probing at her gently. She lifted her arm, adjusting so the backlash would avoid the Vampire as she set another blow onto the withering man before her. Abdirak seemed to scream in bliss as the whip slashed at his flesh, ruby blood trickling from his wounds. The scent of blood seemed to spur Astarion on, his fingers curling to press against her clit gently. His free hand pulled her hip tightly back against him, her ass flush with his hips as she felt his growing need press against her. He was enjoying this.

Her breath became unsteady as the pale Elf focused on her, his fingers sliding and pressing against her as she barely managed to land another blow. Astarions concentration waned from the Priest, kissing Kassanas neck hungrily with a soft growl. She leaned back slightly, rolling her hips for his touch. The halt in proceedings did not escape Abdirak, whose own laboured breathing called out before them. With a whimper, he pushed himself from the wall which he had fallen forward on between blows, facing them slowly; “Why the delay, dear on-...oh” His voice rumbled in amusement as he saw the sight. Kassana was firmly in Astarions grasp, his hand working dutifully in her pants while the other cupped at her breast. The Vampire rose his lips from her flesh to smirk at the Priest proudly. Abidrak grinned back himself; “I see my penance has lit a fire in you both”.

“I was never a man for pain over pleasure...and she...well..” Astarion punctuated his statement with a sensuous drawn-out kiss on her neck; “Always so willing for any distraction.” He smiled as his hands toyed with the Wood Elf in his arms. Her cheeks flushed red at being fondled so openly, her heart pounding as Astarions fingers racked pleasure through her body. What is his game, to have her seen like this in his arms by others? Perhaps pride or sick joy? Her thoughts were cut off by Astarions low rumble in her ear; “What do you say, love,..perhaps we should invite him over here for some overdue pleasure, hmm?” He suggested devilishly. Kassanas eyes went wide as she realized his proposal. The hand snaked from her chest to her chin, moving her face to look at Abdirak. The Priest of Lovitar was no doubt aroused as he watched her squirm against Astarion, his breathing quickening. Their gazes locked, however, he did not approach, seeming to wait on her word.

“Y-yes” She blurted through a gasp as she felt Astarions fingers sink deeper, his free hand pulling at her shirt impatiently. She held a moment of apprehension as her hands went to aid him in stripping her torso slowly. The whip was taken from her grasp and placed aside, His whisper soon in her ear.

“If you want to stop, simply say, any issues from our friend, and I’ll tear his throat out.” He promised gently with a dark giggle, seemingly delighted at her approval of the joining. Abidrak continued to watch as Kassanas clothes were discarded one by one by Astarion. Her posture unashamed, yet seemed apprehensive of what was to come. His words soothed her, she felt her tense muscles ease under his touch; “Tell me, can you revel in all hedonistic acts or just the ones that hurt?” he asked the Priest.

Abidrak chuckled at the question as he slowly closed the distance between them, stopping just before Kassana. His eyes gazed slowly down her naked form in the Vampires grip, his hand moving to brush against her uncupped breast. They could have sworn she squeaked as Abidraks touch grew bolder, his fingers pinching her nipple slightly. Astarion continued to kiss and nip at her neck, dragging his teeth gently across her throat. She bit her lip painfully to hold back her moan as she was soon being pressed between them. Astarions erect groin slid against her ass while the Priests pressed against her stomach from under his robe, his lips kissing her forehead gently. His hands delicately explored the unattended patches of skin, pinching and scraping against it teasingly. Abdirak soon bent over to plant a kiss Kass could only describe as loving and intimate on her lips. Her blood flushed, and her heart stuttered in shock, taken off guard. He didn’t do it again, settling for letting her moan into his neck as his fingers explored. Astarions digits were still sliding through her folds at a steady pace, curling to brush against her tender spot.

A soft cry escaped Kass’s lips from between their bodies, the metal spikes from Abdiraks robes digging into her flesh. Her hands weaselled to start pulling them off him, starting a chain reaction of drawing at the remaining garments of all three and tossing them aside. Astarions refreshing touch soon found her once more as he returned behind her. She felt warm hands eloping the back of her thighs as she suddenly realized she was being hoisted around Abdiraks waist. She found herself nearing eye to eye with the Priest, his gaze was harsh yet non-threatening. Astarions lips soon pressed at the back of her neck, his hands snaking to caress her chest. The Wood Elf jolted in excitement as a thick pressure being was directed against her wet opening. Her arms wrapped themselves around the Priest's shoulders, his rough skin pressed safely against her. She felt his hold lower, causing her to slowly sink down upon his awaiting member, her legs twitching along with her moan.

The familiar feeling of Astarions skin eloping back was enforced as he pressed against her tightly, his own excitement pressing proudly against her. His lips trailed to the back of her neck, along her shoulder. Abdirak wasted no ceremony before he pulled Kass back up, a whimper emitting from her throat. He tilted his head back with a satisfied sigh as he continued to pull her against him, each time filling her with more of him. She felt Astarions teeth scrape along the curvature of her neck. A sudden powerful thrust by Abdirak caused her to cry out, feeling him fill her. As her body jolted from the Priest managing to hilt her fully, Astarion took the chance to sink his fangs in her. He kept his lips to her flesh, disguising his feed as merely a long, loving kiss to the Priest. The world spun around her as Kass felt the numbing sensation of his bite spread through her veins, all too aware of Astarions pounding heartbeat against her back. Abdirak took her sudden lost expression as his own handiwork, proudly quickening his pace against her. A series of moans tumbled from her throat, her hands gripping Abdiraks shoulders tightly enough for her nails to draw blood, to his delight. 

Astarion felt his mouth agush with her sweet taste, the blood trickling down his throat like a gentle force. He sighed in delight, one hand falling from her breasts to her clit to stroke against her. Her sudden small chorus of moans caught his attention as he opened his eyes, spotting her expression. She had tilted her head back with her mouth agape, eyes heavily lidded as the Priest continued to pound into her. He pulled his fangs from her flesh gently, licking the excess as his attention flickered to the Priest whose gaze was locked down at Kassandra with a hungry expression. Astarion clenched his jaw, arms pulling at her suddenly to take her back against him. Abdirak growled in annoyance as the Wood Elf was taken from his arms, his glistening member on display once more as she slid from him.

“I don’t like being left out of the fun.” Astarion purred for his excuse as he held the panting Elf, shifting to kneel them both down. Her body leaning back on his torso as he peppered her shoulder with light kisses. She felt Astarions dick brush against her opening this time, soon pressing against her sex from behind. His lips brushed through her hair to settle against her ear, whispering quietly; “Maddening” he mumbled, though she was unsure if he was speaking to himself or her. She arched her back and rocked her head back against his shoulder as he felt him slide in with a single stroke. Astarions hands ran across her front, exploring every inch of skin he had access to. Kass rocked her hips back to a delighted cry, feeling him fill her with dedicated strokes. A gasp escaped her as she felt her front being pressed against once more, Abdirak kneeling before her. Her eyes went wide as he grasped at his dick, taking her hip in hand as he tried to manoeuvre himself into her also. She felt his large head prod at her opening already occupied by Astarion, a sharp sting causing her to yelp as he jolted forward. Before she could ask him to stop, Astarions own hand was suddenly on the Priest's chest, pushing him back; “Don’t, she’s not of Loviatar, best we only leave her screaming in pleasure, hmmm?” he was playful, yet firm.

“Sadly..such a delightful prospect” Abdirak nodded with an amused smile, pulling himself onto his feet. Using his hand to tangle within her locks, he roughly directed her head to his crotch. Kass took a sharp breath before being shoved down upon the Priest's length. She heard both men moan gently, each thrust from Astarion pushing her upwards to take more of Abidrak within her throat. They both struggled to dominate the pace of her body. Her hips being pulled sharply to Astarions as her head was being directed to elope the entirety of the dick in her mouth. She felt her body start to shudder and knot from Astarions rogue attention to her clit, her hips beginning to jolt on their own accord. She felt his hot breath on her cheek as he mumbled.

“Does this please you, dear?” His tone was almost soft, revelling in her visual pleasure. His free hand swept her hair from her face, her clear gaze looking up at the panting devotee above her. She felt his lips kiss gently on her upper cheek as she started to unravel around them both, her body shaking in ecstasy. She felt the fire spread from her core and throughout, leaving her twitching and moaning around them. Abdirak didn’t slow his pace on her throat, swiftly stuffing her with accompanying groans and growls. As her orgasm faded slowly, she felt the Priest start to falter before sputtering forward, holding her head down roughly as he hilted her mouth. She gagged around him as felt his seed spill down the back of her throat, keeping her there as he pumped every drop he could. He soon pulled back with a pleased grumble, a string of drool still connecting them before he stroked her lip with his thumb. His mouth opened to speak...

Before she could hear what the Priest was to say, Astarions loud sigh of pleasure filled the room. The Vampire leaned forward to push them both onto their elbows, his hips grinding into her. His thrusts turned into deep intrusions, hardly pulling back halfway before burying himself back down to the hilt. Kassana surprised herself as she felt another orgasm creep from within her, being taken roughly before a Priest who watched with a bemused expression. She felt him start to swell within her, her body tightening and sending her reeling in another shuddering height. Her throat cried out as Astarions pounding was accented by his guttural growls. He lunged into her pointedly with each throb of his loins, his seed bursting into her as she shook helplessly from her second orgasm. He collapsed down upon her, buried deep as his breath heaved heavily. A slowly methodical clap echoed above them, both looking up to see Abdirak applauding them both.

“Beautiful, such sorrowed souls twisting together” He giggled with amusement, Kass looking up weakly as she still tasted him on her tongue. Astarion pulled himself free with a small hiss, pulling her along with him to their feet. He gave her an appraising look which she returned with a small delirious smile, moving to kiss Astarions cheek tenderly. He blinked at her in silence as she moved slowly and silently started to dress, the others following suit.

“I do hope to see you both again..” Abdirak now clothed and was sitting himself down at his desk, the blood from his previous lashings was starting to crack and dry on his exposed flesh.

“Oh, we're not ones to miss out on a good time. We should go clean up, Darling.” Astarion took the unsteady Kassandra under his arm as he led her to the door. She leaned against him, her legs weak from the blood loss and the frenzied attention from both men. As the wood thudded to a close behind them, Astarion looked down at her as they walked; “Feeling better, love?”.

She blinked as she realized his intention, it wasn’t strictly desired that drove him to this, but concern. She often ran to lose her mind in the extremes of the flesh when she could not stand her own thoughts, a fact he had seemed to have picked up on. She paused her step to his surprise, watching her as she seemed to silently think on his question. Her hand moved to stroke against his face gently as she turned to him, gazing at his features as if working out a complicated puzzle. He did not flinch. However, his expression was knotted in confusion at her gentleness. She gave him a slow nod. She lowered her hand as she became aware of her action, his fingers moved to catch her wrist, holding her hand before him; “Good” he simply said with a small smile, pressing his lips to the back of her palm. 

“We need to get cleaned up” Kassana stammered in a slight panic at his action, he nodded in agreement, bowing theatrically for her to lead the way.


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bit of filler fluff, no smut, just sass and terrible plans.

The air was fair with the last of the summer's warmth, the sun had long set. Kassana stood bare under a waterfall that her and Astarion had found outside the Goblin Fort. The small ravine was bathed in subtle moonlight, both Elves washing in silence. Astarion had found a small bucket, carefully filling it each time as he cleaned himself on the bank.

"We should head back soon, tomorrow we-" Astarion broke the silence, or tried to.

"WHAT?" Kassana yelled out from under the falling water around her, the noise muffling Astarions words to barely nothing. She stepped out from under the stream, making her way to stand in the waters near him instead. Astarion sighed at her as they continued to bathe casually.

"We shouldn't stay too long, The Underdark awaits..." He announced with an unenthusiastic groan. Kass scrunched her face up slightly at the mention of their destination, keeping her gaze on her reflection in the water as she washed; "You know we could always just leave the others on this fool's errand. I say we go talk to that Hag and then put as much distance between us and this absolute as we can." He proposed, nodding.

Kass seemed to consider his offer for a moment, before slowly shaking her head: "What if the Hag can't help? They're Fey, dangerous things to make bargains with. Not to mention…" She trailed off. She held her tongue from finishing her point, treading the subject lightly.

"Cazador, yes." Astarion grumbled darkly; "Fineee, we will stay with our delightful allies until that problem is solved, at least." He turned towards his pile of clothes, slowly starting to redress himself as Kass followed suit.

"Do you plan to stick around if this all goes south?" She asked him bluntly, combing her fingers through her hair as she allowed the water to drip off her. The warm breeze helped keep her from shivering, her expression thoughtful. She thought of the unknowns they had yet to face within the Underdark..and beyond. If this Absolute had something to do with the Drow, she was less than ever enthused about going anywhere near it. She felt a stab of fear in her gut, swallowing air for a second. 

"Not at all, hopefully Gale can keep them busy enough while I make a swift exit." He admittedly unashamed that he would leave them for death: "I assume we both have the good sense to meet at the nearest town". Kassana raised her eyebrow at him, finally turning her head to him as she was pulling on her breeches.

"You think I would abandon them?" She asked curiously, Asterion making his way over to her. He picked up her shirt and offered to her.

"Wouldn't you?"

Sweeping it into her hand, she smirked at him, pulling it on with a small wiggle. She bit the inner of her cheek in consideration; "Maybe. Depends how dire it is. They have a chance to not die, I like to think." She nodded slowly.

"Let us avoid death, however," He warned grimly, his hands reaching to her shirts lacing. His deft hands make quick work of retying them as her hands worked on his cuffs. 

"Coward." She said bluntly with a smirk.

"Says the one afraid of the dark" His following laugh was soon cut off with a soft yelp as he found himself being shoved backwards slightly. Kassana glared at him with a furrowed brow, turning to walk back towards the Fort. He regained his footing, laughing; "Oh it's on, pup" He growled, threateningly, however, there was a slightly playful tone to it. Kassana yelped with a shrill laugh, breaking into a sprint back to the Fort. Astarion broke into a sprint behind her, the two Elves both grinning in their childish game.


	7. The Underdark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot/Porn...I don't know, poorly edited, will correct soon!

Two days into the Underdark and the party had made adequate progress into its depths. Kassana led them quietly through the caverns, spotting spider dens and other threats before they became a problem. She hardly spoke since they breached the large Selune temples gate to the Underdark, Gale having solved the floor puzzle with an excited babble. It was not until the second day, they guessed, that Kassana deemed an area safe for them to make camp. With exhausted sighs, they dropped one by one onto bedrolls. Kassana insisted on keeping watch, positioning herself at the edge of the hideaway.

A few hours passed as the others drifted into their dreams, leaving the Wood Elf to her thoughts. She had avoided the others in conversation as much as she could, giving short answers and remaining her distance to the front of the troop. Her fingers picked at her burning skin under her sleeve, shifting back the fabric to reveal branded rune on her skin, glowing gently in the gloom. A series of light footsteps echoing behind her caused her to let the material fall back, her head turning to see the tall Vampire approaching. She tightened her jaw, looking forward, as he settled down beside her; "You should rest" he rumbled.

"I'm fine, I-"

"If you're going to be full of excuses, make it a good one, dear" He retorted, cutting her off. She pouted gently to which he laughed gently; "You don't like it down here one bit, do you?" He asked as he leaned back on his elbows, almost admiring the cavern before them. Kass sighed gently at Astarions question before nodding.

"I do not, no" She shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground. Astarions hands gently wrapped around her torso, pulling her onto his lap as he sat back up. His touch was gentle, yet she acted as if it was a predator's grip. He wanted something; "You must be hungry.."

He grumbled as he continued to hold her against him. She had been avoiding him for days; not to mention she was right; he was hungry. The pickings in the Underdark were hardly abundant, and she hadn't let him close enough to feed for days. His head lingered over her shoulder, leaving his lips a mere snap away from her neck if he wished. He inhaled deeply, centring his mind; "That is not why I am here." Not fully, anyway.

"You do not have to lie."

"But it's so fun.." He mused gently; "You're always so...tense.. it's a marvel you don't simply combust" Astarion jested to her lightly with a purr. His lips moved to nip at her ear playfully only to be met with her pulling away. He kept his grip around her, his voice lowering as he spoke; "Kassana, please" That caused her to stop struggling, her head turning to look at him with a confused expression.

"If you want to feed, fine," She said with a sigh of defeat, she was exhausted. 

"No, that wasn't what I was asking, well, not yet. Let me take watch, you need rest, and you haven't done so in days now." His hands stroked gently across the front of his torso as he pulled her back to lean against him; "I can tire you out some more if it helps". His lips pressed gently to her neck, trailing up to her earlobe slowly as he whispered; "Or are you going to be stubborn and continue until you collapse mid-fight? Hm? While I am...partial..to your company I don't exactly desire to take a blade for you. Let me help, darling..."

She inhaled as she felt his touch barely slip over her skin. It sent a shudder down her spine, a jolt of excitement that jolted her senses from the demure dreamlike state she had settled in. She wanted to feel him against her skin; she wanted to let their heartbeats flourish with his bite; she wanted what he could give. But there was an aversion within her, he was cruel, a liar, not to be trusted. Astarions kisses grew deeper as his hand snaked to cup her face to turn it to his. He looked at her expectantly; he expected her to answer.

"Fine..."

"Fine? Darling, I am more than a 'fine', you could try and muster some enthusiasm" He snipped in annoyance, frowning at her; "I'm an excellent lover, and you act like I am forcing you to recite one of Gales horrendous poems." His hand fell from her face as he pulled back slightly, his face taking a darker and unamused look; "I thought you would have been in good spirits since our little adventure with the priest, but no, even worse."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't respond like your usual playthings" She muttered bitterly, his laugh echoing in her ear.

"You don't, do you?" He mused, remembering the night of the party when he approached her. His seductions that night were met with a stare and visible confusement from Kassana. He thought she had no interest, but then she asked him in that demanding tone to say please. He found himself doing it; she was a tricky little puzzle he had joy amusing himself with. But now she was dark, broody, withdrawn, and the usual playful park in her tone lost. The Underdark had brought a change in her that was hardly beneficial. Perhaps now he should cut ties, it would make things more straightforward he considered. His eyes scanned her face; despite her neutral expression, he saw the emotion in her eyes. She was scared. She would never admit it, but it's then he realized her withdrawn nature, her insistence at remaining watch had all came from something more profound than a low mood; "But...your difference has its charm, I suppose."

"I should not avoid everyone, I suppose, I just don't feel comfortable here," She said quietly as if she hated admitting it. Astarion looked at her thoughtfully as she did not shove him away as usual. So far, they had used each other to vent their frustrations, to distract themselves with sex. Not for discussing their emotions; "This place is terrible..and don't you dare try some line about the 'beautiful view' "she warned him. This incited a laugh from him, moving to kiss at her earlobe.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but please... don't act like I am the worst thing to have happened to you."

"True, I could meet something much worse." She squeaked in surprise as she was pulled back, Astarion leaning back and pulling her with him. He laughed as he held her close, nipping at the end of her ear before rolling them over on their sides.

"Such sass, Dear, should I feel challenged?" His tone had taken on a playful edge, his hands trailing to her hips to pull her back against him. His head poked upwards for a moment to ensure the coast was clear, he had learned since the incident in the ditch. The others were all asleep in the main camp, enough rocks between them made some decent cover; "Though do try and keep quiet, hard with me around, I know." He mused, his hand reaching around to the front lace of her shirt, pulling it loose gently as his tongue flicked at her. She felt his smooth skin slide across and cup her breast as the room was made, his fingers flicking around a budding nipple. He pulled her tighter against him before pulling back, letting her roll onto her back. Before she could register his movements, he was atop of her, smiling down devilishly. He made a show of removing his shirt, throwing it aside with a seductive smirk.

Her eyes took a moment to indulge, his marble skin looked flawless in the dim lighting, only the soft glow of crystals aiding her to see. But she had lived in this gloom long enough to be able to see every detail she needed. Astarion swooped in with his hands, lifting her shirt slowly as their lips brushed gently. Their lips parted as the fabric separated them, leaving her torso bare before him. She had a look of realization as he pressed her left arm to her torso, concealing her inner forearm across her ribcage. His brushing lips turned to flourished kisses as they escaped down her neck and collarbone. His hand moved to her wrist gently to push it aside so he could continue downward. She relented with a sigh, trying to shift it away from his view. His grip stopped her, however, turning it firmly yet painlessly to reveal the small glowing brand.

"Please don't." She said in a soft tone that nearly came across as vulnerable to the Vampire. His gaze settled on it for a moment; it was a brand, however, he had not seen it before. It didn't look fresh; a soft pale smoulder within the scar made it unmissable in the Underdark. He brought it closer to him, Kass winched at the idea of him inspecting it closely. His eyes, however, stayed focused on hers as he lowered himself to kiss the scarred flesh gently. Astarion nodded at her in agreement. He would not ask. They started undoing the rest of their clothes, pushing them aside as their hands worked quickly. Astarion ended up where he was before, kissing down her stomach hungrily, letting his tongue then trail down her hip. Her hand moved to slide through his hair encouragingly before his kiss halted at her inner thigh.

"May I?" He asked in a soft purr, her eyes widening as she noticed his hungry look to her flesh, he wanted to bite her. She shook her head gently as her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"That would be a pain to heal, not to mention one slip and.." She trailed off as he pouted at her, tilting his head leftwards. He slowly pushed himself up closer to her face as she sat up, his hands settling on her hips.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with a raised brow. She felt her pulse rush at his question, the curious curl of his features. They spoke as quietly as they could, not forgetting the nearby camp.

"Not entirely" She replied honestly, blinking as she considered the sudden turn.

"Clever girl, but one request." He asked in a low purr, his eyes almost begging as he leaned closer until their temples pressed together; "Just trust me for tonight."

"No biting?" She questioned him as she debated his request.

"Promise, now say it." His gaze pulled back to take in the entirety of her face, her lips parting to argue him for a moment. They soon closed as she gave a soft scolding frown at him. 

"I trust you." Their gazes were locked as the statement came tumbling from her lips. Astarions grip tightened on her hips, pulling himself clumsily to her as he kissed her hungrily. She yelped at the sudden embrace and soon melted into his touch. Kassana felt his weight press down upon her as they took their time letting their hands explore each other with firm touches. There was an inpatient hurry, but a cautious gentleness to Astarions movements as his fingers slid inside her masterfully. She muffled her gasp against the nook of his neck as the digits curled against her spot, coaxing her to roll her hips up to meet them. His thumb danced at her clit as he looked down at her with a smile. 

It didn't take long before Kassana found herself panting under him gently as his fingers still slid within her at an attentive pace. Astarions talents were not to be understated; the Wood Elf was bliss below him. Her lips pressed together to stop herself making any noise. The sight of it made Astarion harden, he removed his fingers to replace his member at her entrance. He pressed and slid against her teasingly, lowering himself down to whisper gently; "Say my name.."

She met his gaze and looked conflicted, her eyes turning to look in the direction the camp was. They flicked back to him; she couldn't be loud, he knew that. It took her a moment to realize what he wanted. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek as her lips parted in a whisper; "Astarion.." 

With that, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pressed his hips down to sink his member gently within her. His movement was slow, not it's usual frenzied lust. She felt him shudder within her and a gentle moan muffled against her skin. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, her hips rolling to meet his slowed thrusts. They took their time moving against each other, feeling Astarion make his way further with each stroke. His hand pulled at her hip to spare no space between them, pushing himself finally as deep as he could. Both clenched their jaws as they strained against moaning out in pleasure. 

Astarion moved them once more, rolling them so that she was atop of him. She felt herself sinking on him, her hand clasping to her mouth to hold back her pleasured cry. His hands started to roll her gently against him as he squeezed at her hips. She reached down and beckoned for him to sit up, their lips and tongues dancing once more when they met. They moaned and gasped gently throughout their kisses, cutting out the sounds by pressing themselves tighter against the other. Kass increased her pace atop him, feeling herself start to tremble with pleasure that pulsed from the pit of her. She moved her hand to slink to her clit, rubbing herself while her hips bucked against him. Kassana buried her face into his neck as she became undone, a restrained moan escaping as her body shuddered and twitched around him. Her back arched to press her whole body against him as she reached her peak. He bit his lip painfully as he felt her constrict him in pulses, unable to hold himself back. Astarions grip on her hips became vice-like as he continued their pace, filling her in rhythmic strokes. He looked down to bury his face in her hair, his grip pulling her against him in a final deep thrust and holding her there. She felt him fill her, the Vampire shuddering under her as his breath heaved.

She cradled his head to her neck as she panted and twitched still around him, his orgasm slowly steadying. They regained their sense as they clutched at each other, Kass turning her head to kiss his forehead gently; "You...really should feed." She finally broke the silence, he pulled himself away from her shoulder, shaking his head.

"No. I can wait, not tonight." He nodded a few times before slowly pulling away; they both took their time redressing. Once clothed Astarion settled down back onto the ground, raising an eyebrow when Kass joined him; "I told you to rest."

"I don't want to." She protested. He shook his head, sitting in silence as soon enough the stubborn Wood Elf fell into a meditation unwillingly, the recent days toil finally getting to her. He didn't move her as she slipped so that she was leaning on his shoulder. He only responded by grunting in mild annoyance.


	8. Scouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter after a bit of break, let me know your thoughts in the comments. I like to know what is/isn't working and your takes! No smut in this one, but plot.

The camp was a flurry of movement of rolling bedrolls and collapsing tents. Remaining anywhere within the Underdark for long would invite trouble. Wyll and Gale fumbled in the dark compared to their companions; no one was sure about Lae'zel. She refused to acknowledge any weakness if she was, in fact, blind in the dark. Kassana took pity on the Wizard and stepped over to help him pack his tent.

"Ah, Kassana, that is you is it not? Thank you" Said Gale in his usual chipper mood, drawing his hands back to let the Kassana shaped blob take over. She gave out a half grunt or was it a laugh? He had come to learn it was positive either way. 

"I'll be scouting ahead. You will need to pack the rest. Light a candle, it's sheltered enough here to afford us that much." She nodded as she informed him of their situation. Her sleeve caught on the canvas edge of the bag, pushing it back. The dim smoulder of the brand glowed upon her skin in the darkness. She hissed and covered it, resuming to focus on her task. Gale had noticed, of course, and she could tell from the brief moment she glanced at his expression that he recognized it. To his Human sight the brand could of been a flare in the Underdark and just as easily seen. His brows furrowed in a saddened knot, his usual smile downturned as his expression softened in sympathy.

"I..am sorry" He started to apologize, but this only incited another hiss in the rogue. She turned to him more, her face stern even though he could not see it.

"Keep this quiet, Gale." Despite her tense posture, she did not sound aggressive or threatening to the Wizard. Her words had more of an eerie calmness to them despite the situation as they always did. Gale considered her request, as always the Wizard took a theoretical-like pause when thinking. 

"It could help..to talk" He said quietly, pausing to consider his words before jolting into a spiel; "Not with me, of course! I know I do not have the pleasure of knowing you that well. But..someone." His saddened expression continued for another few moments before melting into his usual smile. However, Kassana could see well enough to notice his mind was elsewhere, thinking on other things; "Do not bare everything in your heart, it can get heavy." He seemed to warn before giving her a firm nod. Kassana could only frown in a confused manner before they were interrupted by the only one to beat Gale in theatrics. Astarion coughed loudly from behind them as he approached.

"Scouting this morning are we? And here I hopped to sunbathe" The Vampire announced sarcastically with a playful flick of his hand. Kassana nodded and bounced up from her crouch and offered Gale the bundle of canvas that was his tent. The Wizard huffed as the bundle was roughly planted in his arms. Gale gave them both a nod before turning; he sprouted an arm out dramatically as he felt his way off in the darkness. 

"Let's hope we don't run into any of the local wildlife..or minotaurs" Kassana joked grimly as she and Astarion started walking to the edge of the camp. They were to scout the road ahead given they were the quietest and light-footed of the group. Astarion chuckled at her quip as they started their journey, keeping low and silent across the ancient paths. They scuttled through the darkness like naturals, Kass taking the front given she had experience with the terrain. They started to ascend a steep incline but paused as they looked ahead, dim lights were in the distance. They were moving, however on a different path that would get uncomfortably close to their own; "We should keep out of sight..there."

Astarion followed her gaze to a small crevice in the nearby rocks, clear of spiderwebs. An exemplary piece of advice she had given him 'avoid anywhere with webs'. They slipped into the crack, the cave opening to a room-sized space. Thankfully empty of wildlife and served a suitable hideaway from whatever was lurking on the roads for the time being. Astarion glanced outwards from the entrance for a moment, speaking softly as he ensured nothing was lurking nearby; "Heard you talking to our resident librarian. Making friends?" He purred, despite the small edge of annoyance to his tone.

"Hm" She grumbled as she considered how much he might have seen of the discussion; "There was nothing really to talk about." He moved away from the entrance and frowned at her as she rebutted his enquiry.

"He knows something about you I do not; he knows what that mark is." He gestured to her arm with his hand. Kassana had half expected him to sound angry, instead, he came out sounding like an annoyed child; "You're hiding things, and I understand the desire to keep secrets, Darling. But you can not insult my intelligence...not this time anyway. You're not going to explode like Gale are you?" A transient expression of fear overcame him as he eyed her up and down.

"It does not affect you, Astarion, nor will it" She nodded firmly; "So you should not be concerned."

He looked at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes, a small grin on his lips; "Should I not? Just because it does not affect me does not mean I do not wish to know. Some insight into what is rattling around in that skull of yours would be advantageous." 

"Why would you care to know?" She reworded her question with a tired sigh; it incited a small laugh in the Vampire. He leaned against the wall opposing her, his arms animatedly gesturing as he spoke.

"A little bit of trust, perhaps? Not that you haven't shown me trust by not putting a stake in my heart...and letting me feed." He inhaled slowly as the thought occurred to them both that he had not fed since the minotaurs, two days ago. He shook his head and continued; "Perhaps I am jealous the Wizard gets a peek behind the curtain before I do." He said playfully.

Kass cautiously eyed him, noticing the curiosity in his features and perhaps some mild concern. She clenched her jaw as she weighed up her choice. Astarion could see the internal struggle his words had applied; he didn't feel pleased by it, which was a surprise. Kass exhaled audibly before speaking; "It is...a brand."

"Well yes darling, I saw that" 

"Oh shut up.." She scowled at him in annoyance before she continued. Astarion remained silent this time; "It's a slave brand." She paused and looked up at his face; his expression was still and statuesque. He didn't speak as he nodded for her to continue; "I was raised as a slave, I am no longer a slave. Just...have the marks". He flinched at that, his expression darkening.

"You were a slave too..and you said nothing?"

"I did not think it would be helpful.." She started to explain before he cut her off, his tone was annoyed and pointed.

"Helpful? Do you not think it would be of been important to know that you understood-"

"I don't understand what happened to you.." She interrupted this time; "Do you think you would have reacted well if I suddenly tried to compare us? Started an ex-slave club? I didn't want you to see me as a slave..just as you don't want me to see you as one". She snapped at him, his mouth fell open to speak, but no words followed. He shut it again and frowned as he breathed a few times deeply.

"You are right...I would have snapped your neck." He relented; "That is not who or what you are, nor is it what I am. Not anymore." He nodded a few times as his tone and expression became serious, a rare sight. He stood up straight and looked down at her; "Did you kill him?"

"Who?"

"Your master.."

"Drow, it was a woman. Matron." Kass said the word as if it were acid on her tongue, recoiling at the title leaving her mouth. Astarion frowned once more as he watched her closely; "No. She is dead; her family, however, are not." She exhaled as the tense feeling uncoiled from her stomach marginally. Internally Kass cursed Gale for being right, talking about it helped a small amount even if it made her skin crawl.

"Are you safe here?"

"Are you?"

He snorted slightly at that; "Ah, true, when is anyone safe? Always some beast or villain around the corner ready to send you to the afterlife. I have got rather adept at avoiding death. Perhaps we will be fine after all. Thank you...for trusting me." He added his final words cautiously as if he was testing the waters of a shark-filled ocean. 

"It's what we need to do is it not, as we're friends?" She asked him playfully, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. He looked at her with a similar grin, leaning forward to brush his face against her cheek. He kissed it gently, his hand moving to caress her neck as he mumbled his words softly. He kept his composure as he hid his expression in her hair. He was smiling, the sudden rush of knowing that she was right; they were friends. If abrasive at times. Kass held her breath as his kiss pressed against her cheek, her hand moving to squeeze gently at the wrist near her neck.

"A long time since I had a friend." He remained for a moment before pulling back. She let his wrist go, their fingers brushing as they pulled away; "Did you bring breakfast? I'm starving."

"Bread..which isn't exactly your kind of meal."

"I know, but I like to pretend. I don't see any goats nearby, and we still need to get back to the others." He snickered, moving to sit himself down next to her as she brought out the bread. She tore it into two halves, offering him half which he took with an amused smile. She jokingly raised her half to him, as if in a toast. He copied her action with a laugh, watching her as she took a bite. He held his own lazily in his lap, knowing it would be wasted on him. However, his mind was not focused on his hunger.


End file.
